


Green Eyes In The Night

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Hella late 2018 Christmas [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Oral Sex, slight kink negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: “Come on man, fuck me.”“A little foreplay never hurt anyone.”“A little? We’ve been teasing each other since the club.”Tony nips down hard, his nose nestling into the crease between hip and thigh. Baby lets out a noise that isn’t quite a moan. Hands in Tony’s hair. A little tighter than what he typically likes but he can roll with it. Especially when he gets a full out moan when he deep throats Baby. Muscles tense and flex under his hands. It feels so good to have something thick in his throat, moving in and out as he bobs. Warm. Musty. The only downside is the bitter taste. He will not be swallowing and that’s for sure.





	Green Eyes In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a huge fan of cross over pairings but this just screamed at me to be written and it's a late Christmas present. Hella late in fact. I hope this is what you wanted!

Tony doesn’t think too hard as he pulls the willing body tight against him. Bright green eyes stare, awed and aroused. He’s used to the staring. They always stare. He can’t get them to  _ stop _ staring. But the way this one stares? He could get used to it. The club is dark but the ARC reactor shines like a goddamn flashlight. Short dirty blond hair catches the light. The lips are kissable. Lashes long. The adoration in those eyes makes Tony feel new.

 

“What do you say we get out of here,” he leans down to whisper. Doesn’t need to know the man’s name. Just wants some company to keep the nightmares at bay. Green Eyes grins widely and his head bobs. 

 

“I got a place but it’s a dump,” the young man says. Tony can believe it. Clothes are old. Worn. But properly maintained. So he kisses that worry away. Bodies part for them and Happy doesn’t ask any questions when they slide into the backseat. Green Eyes sits on his lap. Mouth insistent and chapped.

 

“Hard no’s?”

 

Green Eyes, okay maybe he does need a name, sits back. Looks shocked. Like that’s something he’s never been asked before. Makes Tony sad for the man on his lap.

 

“I don’t do bareback. You wear a condom or I break your face.”

 

Tony laughs. That is easy. He never has sex without a condom. Too many people wanting the Stark name. Too many things that could go wrong.

 

“Anything else? Blindfolds? Whips? Names you want me to call you?”

 

Strong, calloused hands rest on his shoulders.

 

“I… I don’t like being called a slut but I’m open to anything. Got a pretty high pain tolerance so that’s a yellow. And you can call me… Baby.”

 

Tony chuckles.

 

“Alright, Baby. My only one is don’t touch the ARC reactor.”

 

Baby leans in, lips trailing up his chin.

 

“Can I kiss around it?” 

 

It’s a playful ask, the answer unneeded as Baby goes about making Tony feel good. So good that Tony can’t believe the other hasn’t even really touched his dick. 

 

Thankfully, they pull into the driveway of the mansion before Baby can make a fool of him. The stumble and push and pull at each other. Clothes being shed between nips and touches until Tony pushes Baby onto his bed.

 

Glorious tanned thighs spread. Muscled in a way Tony can And will worship. With glee, Tony presses kisses from ankle to inner thigh. Licking at the skin. Baby whines.

 

“Come on man, fuck me.”

 

“A little foreplay never hurt anyone.”

 

“A  _ little _ ? We’ve been teasing each other since the club.”

 

Tony nips down hard, his nose nestling into the crease between hip and thigh. Baby lets out a noise that isn’t quite a moan. Hands in Tony’s hair. A little tighter than what he typically likes but he can roll with it. Especially when he gets a full out moan when he deep throats Baby. Muscles tense and flex under his hands. It feels so good to have something thick in his throat, moving in and out as he bobs. Warm. Musty. The only downside is the bitter taste. He will not be swallowing and that’s for sure.

 

The litany of words flow from Baby’s mouth are garbled but pleased. Hands pulling at Tony’s hair like they’re reins. It stings. With a pleased hum, the slightly older man shows his appreciation. That gets him a short scream as Baby bucks up. 

 

“No. No. No.”

 

Tony stops at the first ‘no’ pulling back sharply.

 

“Don’t want to come in your mouth like a fucking teen.”

 

Tony frowns.

 

“I’ll have you know that coming from oral sex does  _ not _ make you a teen. It means you have a good partner.”

 

Baby doesn’t look like he believes him and Tony isn’t about to push. The dirty blond is fucking attractive so he isn’t about to chance upsetting him.

 

“Alright. Alright. Sensitive subject, sit up.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’ll be more comfortable with some pillows under your hips. And I’d like to be more on the bed,” Tony explains with a wink. Baby huffs a laugh.

 

“Jesus, you’d think we’re dating with how softly you’re treating me.”

 

Aaaaand that is a can of worms he’s not touching. He just motions for Baby to scoot which he does. Tony makes a show getting comfortable on the bed. It’s silly but it gets his point across  _ and _ it gets him a smile. Fuck that smile could get angels to sin. He doesn’t say that out loud, has a feeling that too much ‘softness’ will cause Baby to bolt. So instead he grabs some lube and a condom from his bedside table.

 

“How do you feel about overstimulation?”

 

“How do you feel about me about to flip us so I can just sink down on your dick?”

 

“I’m taking that as a yes please Tony make me cum as many times as possible.”

 

And with that, he lubes up his finger and inserts it. Now the trick with stretching a person out to the point they scream is a good rhythm. In and out his finger goes. Hitting that one spot over and over. His other hand isn’t idle. With dexterity gained over the years, he squirts more lube onto Baby’s dick. The man had said he hadn’t wanted to cum in Tony’s mouth, he said nothing about all over Tony’s hand. It’s a task, one that Tony loves. Baby’s eyes are closed and his head thrown back. That neck that Tony wants to mark up is tense with pleasure. And then with a whine Baby comes. He doesn’t stop, one finger turning to two.

 

“Touch yourself. Baby.”

 

Two fingers turn to three and Baby slowly jacks himself off. He can feel the next climax build in the man beneath. Can hear it in how breathless Baby becomes. It’s a dry one, but God does Tony love the sound. With sure movements, he pulls out his fingers so that he can slip on the condom that he had dropped beside the lube. Slowly he slides in, closing his eyes at the warmth. 

 

“Oh, Jesus fuck!” Tony lets out what he’ll deny is a squawk. 

 

Baby laughs, the bastard had flipped them over. He leans down stealing a kiss.

 

“Told you I was going to flip us,” he breathes out starting to bounce. It’s almost high inducing watching the dirty blond move. Bouncing. Grinding. Rocking. Strong hands bracing on his shoulders, careful not to slip to far down.

 

“You’re thick. God, you stretch me so good.”

 

Baby does something with his hips that has Tony bucking up. Baby shudders with a moan repeating the motion over and over.

 

“Haven’t had a dick like this in a while. Not enough time.”

 

Down leans Baby nuzzling Tony like a cat. Tony can feel lips moving like Baby is still talking and feels the hitch in his breath when shudders. Not quite orgasms. Not this soon. But close enough.

 

“Yeah? You like it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Keep bouncing Baby. You can do it. Come on, that’s it.”

 

Tony’s hand is moving up and down in time with Baby’s bouncing, giving him double stimulation. It doesn’t take long for Tony let out a loud groan, filling the condom. It takes a few bounces before Baby climaxes as well.

 

“I wouldn’t call this overstimulation,” Baby whispers cheekily.

 

“Brat. I’ll show you overstimulation… just give me a moment.”

 

Baby rolls off him and after a moment or two of silence starts to fidget.

 

“So in most cases, I fuck and run but I wanna see what you can do… but first I gotta piss.”

 

Tony laughs.

 

“Master bath is through that door. Use whatever you need.”

 

While Baby is in the bathroom, Tony throws the condom away. His stomach gives a soft rumble. Hungry but not  _ hungry _ . Now typically when Tony invites someone over for a night of fun, even if it is in fact just for the night, likes to offer them food and drink before they hit the bedroom. Sometimes the offer of food is turned down, other times it’s accepted with great speed. He could order something. After all, he has many different five star restaurants on speed dial. But would Baby consider that being treated softly? What about fast food places? His stomach rumbles again. Fuck it. He has leftover pizza in his fridge.

 

He ignores the way his back pops, he is far too young for that noise thank you very much, as he walks over to his master bathroom.

 

_ “I slept with Tony Stark.” _

 

Tony frowns. He hadn’t thought Baby was the type to kiss and tell. Pepper is going to kill him if this starts a PR nightmare.

 

_ “Holy fucking shit. Holy fucking shit this is so cool.” _

 

He lets out a breath. Okay, no PR nightmare. Just someone really blowing up his ego.

 

_ “He’s not Batman but Iron Man is the next best thing,” _

 

Tony clears his throat loudly and raps on the door. There is a noise of someone stumbling and then cussing.

 

“Don’t know about you, but I’m a little hungry. You don’t have any food allergies right?”

 

There is a pause, like Baby is wondering how much Tony heard, then there is the sound of a throat clearing.

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Good! Be right back!”

 

Tony turns, mind whirling with friendly jabs to toss at Baby for that last bit. Next best thing indeed! He’s a  _ lot _ better looking than Bruce Wayne. He hums a little tune as he grabs two plates.

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. my main AI squeeze how goes the search?” he calls out digging into his fridge. 

 

_ “It should be finished by morning sir.” _

 

“Good.”

 

He should have at least, if he combined the slices, a full pizza. Meat lovers, spinach, Canadian bacon, the good stuff. He eyes the pies he has. One is a gift from Happy’s mother. His bodyguard/driver’s mother seems very insistent putting some fat on his bones. The other was an impulse buy from the new bakery he found. With a heaved sigh he grabs the apple pie that Happy’s mother sent. He wants some and he’s a polite enough ‘date’ to share.

 

He turns toward the counter with the plates and spies a tray.

 

“Thanks, Jay.”

 

J.A.R.V.I.S. doesn’t respond vocally but two champagne flutes are also slid down the counter. Tony smirks. An AI after his own heart. He salutes his friend/butler/AI with the flutes and takes everything toward his room.

 

Baby is sitting on the bed. Relaxed but his body is tense like he’s ready to fight at a moment’s notice. A mouthwatering sight, almost as good as those burgers he got when he first came home. Baby’s eyes snap open and onto him as soon as he steps into the room. Tracking him.

 

“I brought few choices of pizza and apple pie.”

 

Those green eyes light up. Until they spot the flutes. Then they look a little dubious.

 

“As a billionaire like Bruce Wayne, it’s only proper to offer you some of the finest champagne available.” 

 

Baby flushes at that. The red causes freckles to stand out. How had he not noticed those before?

 

“Imported directly from France,” he finished. He has some but what kind of freak drinks it while eating pizza. Seeing the forced pleased look on Baby’s face tells him that his partner for the night believes him. Carefully Tony puts the tray on the bed.

 

“Help yourself.”

 

His mini fridge is stocked with the best drinks possible. He bypasses the champagne and grabs two beers. The look of relief on Baby’s face is so apparent that Tony wonders how well Baby would be in a game of poker. Of course with the way that it is hidden quickly and completely maybe Baby is purposely letting him see the vulnerability.

 

“But seriously, you rate  _ Batman _ above me? What does he have that I don’t? And don’t say; a fear of bats!”

 

“A gravelly voice.”

 

Tony feels his face twist. Seriously? Baby laughs loudly, petting the bed urging him to sit down.

 

“But you have a beard and those give a nice burn so.”

 

“Gives me bonus points but not enough to beat Bruce Wayne.”

* * *

  
  


Tony wakes up alone. The bed is cold and there is not a note to be seen. Not that he was expecting a note. He stretches, reaching up to the sky as he does so. Idly he listens as J.A.R.V.I.S. gives him a report on when Baby left, the temperature, the time and everything else.

 

_ “Also, sir, the search is finished. You’re half brother John Winchester had three children before his death. The oldest being Dean Winchester-” _

 

The coffee cup that Tony had just topped off with a splash of Jack, okay maybe more than a splash but still more coffee than Jack, slips through his fingers. It clatters on the floor splashing and burning his feet but Tony pays no attention to that. All he can see is the projected picture of Baby. The mug shot with the name of Dean Winchester and the list of many aliases’. Baby is Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester is… his… nephew… 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!  
> \-------


End file.
